1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for a mixture of two different fluids and wherein a removable insert assembly is provided for the container to contain a small quantity of a first liquid for mixture with a larger quantity of a second liquid disposed in the container externally of the assembly, the assembly being constructed whereby the precise quantity of first liquid to be added to a mixture of the first and second liquids already in the container may be added to the assembly prior to filling of the remainder of the interior of the container with the second liquid in order to obtain a full container of the desired ratio of mixture of the first and second liquids.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of ratio mix containers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,238,013, 2,631,608, 2,712,396, 3,948,105, 4,079,629, 4,135,404, 4,292,846, 4,480,470 and 4,549,585. However, while some of these ratio mix containers include structure whereby various different ratio mixes may be formed in a container, the instant invention includes structure by which different ratio mixes may be obtained in a full or partially filled container or added to an empty or partially filled container.